In which Sherlock needs help apparently
by kathaka9
Summary: OC. This is in my AU where Sherlock and Moriarty are friends. Sherlock meets the weeping angels.
1. Chapter 1

Out of the corner of his eye Sherlock noticed something. He wasn't sure if it was a trick of the light or if the statue had actually moved. "John, did you see that?" John looked at Sherlock in confusion "See what?" Sherlock muttered something under his breath. It must have just been a trick of the light. Must've been, couldn't be anything else... right?

Sherlock went back to deducing the crime. He solved it within 10 minutes. As he was walking away he was sure that statue was closer. He walked up to it and began to examine it, followed by a very confused John. "Sherlock? What are you doing?"

"Don't you see? The statue's moved. When we got here it was over there," he said, pointing towards a gravestone about 5 metres back. "John, I don't think this is just any statue."

"Then what do you think it is?"

Sherlock smiled and said, "Something new!"

He went back the next day to find the statue had vanished entirely. He had to know what was going on. Statues don't just vanish into thin air... right? He pulled out his phone and hacked into the security cameras. He downloaded the footage from the last week hoping to find the answers he needed.

First day: Statue was at the gravestone Sherlock had seen it at with John

Second day: Same as first.

Third day: Same as first.

Fourth day: Same as first.

Fifth day: Same as first.

Sixth day: Same as first until Sherlock and John showed up. Moved 5 metres.

Seventh day: Gone!

Was this the work of Moriarty trying to trick him? Surely not? Why would Moriarty even do that? Better check just to be safe. Sherlock sent a quick text to Moriarty.

**Are you trying to trick me? -SH**

**What are you talking about? -JM**

**The statue. It moved. -SH**

**Still don't know what you're talking about. -JM**

**So it wasn't you then? -SH**

**no. -JM**

If this wasn't one of Moriarty's tricks then what was it? His phone flashed indicating a text.

**Meet me at St Barts... NOW! -JM**

**On my way. -SH**

Sherlock called a cab and told the driver to take him to St Barts. He went inside and asked Molly if she knew where Moriarty was. "Follow me." She led him towards a room with the number 3 on the door. Sherlock entered the room but was surprised at what he found. Lying in a bed in the room was an old man. "Sherlock!" Was this some sort of sick joke? What was Moriarty playing at?

Then he noticed the man's wallet. Inside it were the exact same things Moriarty had. Moriarty wouldn't just give this stuff away to play a joke, right? The man spoke in a croaky voice "Sherlock. It's me, Moriarty. You have to call the doctor. The statues... the statues are moving again."

"What do you mean... again?"

Moriarty was crying silent tears "1973."

"What?" There was no response. Sherlock knew Moriarty was dead. He silently left the room and trudged back to 221B Baker St. He walked inside slamming the door behind him. John came up to him and asked "Are you alright?"

He sighed and said "John, Moriarty's dead."

John's face flashed in horror. "Are you serious?"

"Do you think I'd make something like that up?"

John shook his head. "I suppose not." Sherlock pulled out his phone and began texting. John looked at him and asked "Who are you texting?"

"The Doctor."

**Apparently we need your help. -SH**

**What is it this time? -The D**

**Come to 221B Baker St. I'll explain everything.-SH**

**See you soon. -The D**

Before Sherlock could tell John what was about to happen, the TARDIS materialised.

The Doctor stepped out. "Hello again!" Sherlock smiled at him and said in a mocking tone "Nice to see you again 'DOCTOR'."

"What's the problem?"

Sherlock explained about the moving statues and Moriarty's dying words. The Doctor sighed disapprovingly. "I thought they were all dead."

John looked at him with a look of confusion on his face. "What is supposed to be dead?"

"The Weeping Angels." Noticing the confused look on John's face he explained further.

"The Weeping Angels are a race older than time itself, they take the form of an ordinary stone statue. They're hidden in plain sight. They can only move if they aren't being observed. If you so much as blink around one, they could send you back in time."

"So where's our Moriarty then?"

The Doctor looked over at Sherlock and asked "What was the year he said?" "1973" The Doctor ushered them over to the TARDIS. They stepped inside. Sherlock pulled out his phone and sent a text.

**Be back late, can you make us some tea? -SH**

**Not your housekeeper -Mrs H**

Sherlock put his phone in his pocket and walked off down the hallway calling behind "Text me when we land!" With that he was gone. The doctor pushed some buttons sending the TARDIS rattling through time and space to 1973. John had to shout over the sound the TARDIS was making to be heard. "IS IT ALWAYS LIKE THIS?"

"YES!"

Meanwhile at 221B Baker St.

"They've been gone a week now." Mrs Hudson stated. Lestrade sighed and pulled out his phone to text Sherlock.

**Where are you? -GL**

**I've only been gone an hour? -SH**

**Sherlock! It's been a week! -GL**

**Has it? -SH**

**Yes. Have you been deleting stuff again? -GL**

**No. Can you stop texting me, I'm busy. -SH**

**Doing what!? -GL**

**An experiment -SH**

**SHERLOCK! -GL**

His phone went silent. Mrs Hudson had tried to text John earlier in the week but had had no reply. She hadn't realised why until she found John's phone smashed and in the fridge. What on Earth Sherlock had done she didn't want to know.

Back in the TARDIS

After much difficulty the Doctor had finally managed to land the TARDIS in 1973.

**We've landed -The D**

**Coming. -SH**

**P.S. you might want to avoid the lab for a bit. -SH**

**What did you do this time? -The D**

**Mutated some milk. -SH**

**How did you manage that? -The D**

**It was an experiment! -SH**

Minutes later Sherlock appeared in the console room. "You actually managed to land here?"

The Doctor nodded and said "Well you managed to mutate milk."

"Fair point."


	2. Chapter 2

John interrupted "Are we going to find Moriarty or not?"

"Right!"

They stepped out of the TARDIS onto a street. Sherlock was bored already "This is dull." The Doctor glared at him. Why have the angels sent Moriarty here? It doesn't make any sense. Sherlock grabbed John's wrist and said "Let's go find Moriarty." Sherlock ran off dragging John behind him leaving the Doctor alone.

The Doctor's adventure.

The Doctor walked off in the opposite direction. He walked down countless streets. He was beginning to think that he would never find Moriarty, or anyone. While he was walking down Bond St he banged into a young girl. She had long auburn hair which sat neatly at her shoulders. She looked very out of place on the dark and gloomy street.

"Sorry."

"Its fine, what's your name?"

She held out her hand and said "My name is Pandora. What's yours?"

He shook her hand and said "John Smith. Nice to meet you."

Pandora smiled and said "That name sounds familiar... Oh I got it! You're the Doctor aren't you?"

He was very confused. How did she know who he was? "Yes actually... How did you know?"

She smiled and calmly said "I'm one of your companions in the future."

Suddenly it all made sense. So thats how she knew who he was. But something did feel a little off about her. No, it's probably nothing. It's probably just the fact that the street is completely empty. She is a perfectly nice young girl... right? She was smiling at him. "Which Doctor are you?" It was such a casual question... too casual. He just smiled and pretended nothing was wrong. "Eleventh."

"Oh! Why are you here?" She looked around before adding "You're not supposed to come here."

He laughed and said "I'm helping Sherlock and John..." She interrupted "THE SHERLOCK AND JOHN!?"

"Yes... are you a fangirl?"

"YUP!"

Suddenly The Doctor's phone went off in his pocket.

**We need help -JW**

**WRONG! -SH**

**Ignore him. We need your help. -JW**

**Where are you? -The D**

**21 Northumberland St. -JW**

**On my way. -The D**

**Come quickly. -JW**

"What is it?" Pandora asked.

"Sherlock and John need my help. I need to go."

"Let me help."

"No, I can't risk it. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't. Don't bother lecturing me; I know the danger. Besides, you know i'll just follow you anyway."

"Fine you can come. But it WILL be dangerous."

"I live for danger!"

"Well then... Come along Pandora!"

They ran off down the street to save Sherlock and John.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock and John's adventure.

For some reason, Sherlock dragged John into a building. When they went in Sherlock pushed John under a table. "What was that for?"

Sherlock put a finger to his lips and said "Shhh!"

"Why?" Sherlock didn't answer.

The sound of footsteps echoed through the room. Sherlock had tensed up slightly. John pulled out his phone. They needed help, no matter what Sherlock would say. He texted The Doctor.

Sherlock looked over his shoulder and shouted a bit too loud "WE DON'T NEED HELP JOHN!"

John hissed at him "Sherlock!"

The footsteps grew closer and closer. Whatever was in the room had heard, of course it had! Sherlock had just blown their cover. Brilliant, just brilliant. A woman in her mid 20's walked up to them. She had short blonde hair. She smiled creepily at them

"Nice of you two to finally show up." She looked behind her and gestured at something to come. "Now the fun can begin."

A man appeared behind her. Sherlock laughed and said "Is that all? You really think that you two could catch us? You're unarmed."

"Don't be so sure about that." She and her companion pulled out guns and pointed them at Sherlock and John. Guns, of course they had guns. How had Sherlock not noticed this? The woman walked closer to them and said "Now you two behave, or we WILL shoot you."

John nodded and asked "What do you want us to do?"

"Cooperate." She pulled out some rope and told them to sit down. They both knew what was going to happen.

She tied them both to chairs as they predicted. Sherlock was just looking bored and complaining how predictable she was. John was more worried about their lives! What if the Doctor didn't make it in time? What if she hurt them? What if the Doctor wasn't coming? What it, what if, so many what if's.

Sherlock sighed as the woman tied him up "Is that the best you can do?"

She smiled. "It's only just beginning."

He perked up a bit "You better be more interesting than your friend over there, who is clearly a complete idiot!"

She laughed at him. "Don't worry. You won't be forgetting me in a hurry. So tell me Sherlock, what are you doing here?"

"You clearly already know that."

"Of course I do, just testing to see if you're as clever as they say."

"Of course I am."

"Well then, tell me where's Moriarty?"

"I'm clever not psychic."

"In other words you don't know. If you don't know that then tell me...Where's the TARDIS?"

"In time and space."

She punched him in the face and shouted "Don't lie to me. What do you take me for an idiot?"

Sherlock started to respond but John flashed him a look so he kept whatever witty comment he was about to say to himself. "Tell me where it really is."

"I told you. Time and space!"

"LIAR! you couldn't have gotten here without the TARDIS so it must be somewhere around here. I'm getting tired of waiting Sherlock so just tell me."

"Technically here is part of time and space."

"I'm done playing games Sherlock. Don't think I won't hesitate to kill you."

"That would be extremely ambitious of you."

She pulled out a gun put it to his head. This wasn't a fake gun, it was a fully loaded completely real gun. John wanted more than anything to get free and punch this woman. He struggled against the bonds holding him to the chair. "You won't get free Johnny boy, so quit trying." John watched in horror. Sherlock was just sitting there looking bored. Did he even care about his life?

All John could do is sit there and hope the Doctor will arrive in time to save them. If the Doctor didn't get there soon Sherlock would get shot.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Any resemblance to other characters is purely coincidental and not intended.**

* * *

The woman looked down at Sherlock with a smug smile. "Where's your Doctor now?" Sherlock smiled back at her and said "You'll find out soon enough." She scoffed at him and began to slowly pull the trigger. There was the sound of someone running behind them. The Doctor suddenly appeared with Pandora behind him.

"Thanks alot Sherlock, you broke my cover."

"Your fault. I didn't tell you to come out."

"Well news flash! If I hadn't you'd be dead right now."

The woman looked at the Doctor and said "You must be the Doctor. Nice to meet you." She looked over at Sherlock before adding " Looks like you got lucky Sherly, one more second and you'd be dead."

Sherlock just groaned. Idiot. The women focused her attention on the Doctor. "Who is this?" She asked looking down at Pandora.

The Doctor opened his mouth to respond but Pandora bet him to it. "My name is Pandora. Who are you?" She wasn't asking, she was demanding.

The woman smiled and said "I see why you took her. She's strong. Well Pandora... My name is Lilith and none of you are getting out of here alive."

Sherlock laughed and said in an annoyingly proud voice "And how are you going to stop us?"

"Oh Sherly, If only you knew." Suddenly the lights flickered off. When they came back on they were surrounded by weeping angels.

How were they going to get out of this one?

The doctor began sonicing in a desperate attempt to keep the lights on. There had to be at least 10 weeping angels. The Doctor suddenly realised "Hey Lilith?"

"Yeah?"

"You do realise that you trapped yourself here with us."

"Yes but I'm not in any danger. I can control them. My plan is foolproof. It won't take long for you guys to blink and as soon as that happens you'll be dead."

"Well you overlooked one little detail in your plan."

"And what might that be?"

"Me."

The Doctor ran past her and untied Sherlock and John.

Sherlock sighed and pulled out his phone and texted Moriarty.

**I don't know if you'll get this. If you do come to 21 Northumberland St and bring a gun! -SH**

**What are you talking about? -JM**

**What year is it? -SH**

**1973? -JM**

**Come. NOW -SH**

**Why? -JM**

Sherlock was surprised when Lilith shot his phone out of his hands. "What was that for?"

"Texting for help."

John rushed over to Sherlock. "Did she hit you?"

"I'm fine John. She only hit my phone."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now I need a new phone. Lilith you owe me a phone!"

"No Sherly. You won't need one where you're going."

"And where is that?"

"Hell."

The angels was suddenly surrounded Sherlock and John. There was no way out of this one.

Suddenly the door creaked open. Lilith's head shot around. "Who's there?"

An Irish accent answered her "Jim Moriarty, Hi."

They had never been so relieved to hear Moriarty's voice. They couldn't see him through. Where was he? He rapidly moved around. Dodging as Lilith hopelessly tried to fire at him. Moriarty popped up behind Sherlock and handed him a gun. Unfortunately Lilith's one of her aimless shots hit Sherlock in the arm.

It wasn't like it was bad. It just hurt.. alot. Sherlock tried not to grimace as he ran to help John. Moriarty was still drawing Lilith's fire. Sherlock finally managed to get John away from the angels. John stared dumbly at Sherlock's gunshot wound. "You okay?"

"Fine. Why?"

"Well a bullet did hit you in the arm."

"Well apart from that. I'm fine. Now stop worrying about me. We need to help The Doctor and Pandora."

They ran over towards the Doctor. "How can we help?"

"Don't worry about me. Here take my sonic and help Pandora."

Sherlock took the sonic and walked over towards Pandora. Pandora had slightly composed herself. Sherlock knelt down beside her and soniced her. She hopped up onto her feet and looked around. Noticing everything.

The Doctor was watching her hopefully. "Nice to see you've recovered. Could you possibly help me?"

Pandora stared at him in confusion before shaking her head.

"Why not?"

Pandora laughed and said with intense anger "Because I hate you. I hate your guts. I hate all of you. I'll see you in hell!" Pandora raised her hand and the angels began advancing. Lilith walked over holding tightly onto Moriarty's wrist.

Lilith began to laugh. "Did you really think that I was controlling all these angels alone? All this time you've been focused on stopping me, you never thought that Pandora could be in on it."

Sherlock gave her a smug smile and said "Maybe we didn't think of it then. But we're thinking of it now." He held up the sonic and pressed the button. The sonic admitted a loud obnoxious sound.

Lilith and Pandora lost their control over the angels.


End file.
